A Solider And A Child
by Amethyst Lynn Willow
Summary: Hmmmm I wonder what would happen if Heero got stuck playing Daddy for a little while.
1. Prologue: Raining

_**** This Is A Rewrite****_

Title: A Solider And A Child

By: Amethyst Lynn Willow

Prologue: Raining

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I only own the plot of this story plus characters of my own creation. One of them happens to be a little girl named Kitty a.k.a Chibi Sailor Sun.

Author's Note: Just so you know this story is set after the series of Gundam Wing has ended and just before the eternal sleep of the world and rise of the White Moon Kingdom. Oh and yes ROMANCE! ((Big Surprise)) will be involved in this so any pairing ideas please tell me. Also I'm not real good with the pilot's personalities so they will probably be OOC most of the time. Sorry about that peeps.

Ages Of Characters

Pilots: 18

Inners: 16 ((Not in this chapter))

Sailor Saturn: 16 ((Not in this chapter))

Outers: Early 20's ((Not in this chapter))

Sailor Sun (Little Kitty): 5 years old

It was raining that night a horrible storm had been brewing all day and unleashed all its fury after the sun had sank behind the clouds. The wind was howling through empty city streets as the rain pelted the ground. It was not a fit night out for man or beast, but one young man braved the storms fury. He had unruly brown hair and prussian blue eyes with a simple trench coat as protection from the storm.

He walked down the sidewalk not looking left or right but dead ahead his mind on the task before him. As he passed the mouth of an alleyway he heard a sound like the shattering of glass and a small child's cry of pain, but he passed on trying to ignore it. For some reason though it nagged at him and after he was a half block away he rolled his eyes and grunted as he turned around to go check it out.

He walked into the alley and his heightened sense of smell was greeted by the coppery scent of blood. Glass cracked and crunched under his feet as he went farther in, soon he found the crumpled body of a little girl badly cut from all the glass that surrounded her tiny form. He squinted his eyes looking down at her; she was wearing what seemed to be the school uniform for a kindergartener, although the skirt on it was quite short, to short in fact for such a small child.

Heero bent down rolling the child onto her back to check her vital signs. He found a strong pulse but it was a bit fast and she was breathing as well. He removed his trench coat and bent down and picked up the small girl wrapping her up in it, walking back out and onto the sidewalk resuming his journey with the little girl in tow.

Heero walks through the door into the Winner Mansion still carrying the little wrapped up bundle in his arms.

He gets as far as the living room when Duo comes bounding over to him like an overly hyper puppy, "What ya got their Heero?"

Duo pokes the trench coat feeling something solid behind it. Heero makes no response as he pushes past. Trowa looks up from the book he's reading his green eye gazing thoughtfully at what Heero carries but makes no response. Quatre and Wufei are nowhere to be seen.

Heero climbs the stairs up to his room and into the bathroom connected to his room. He unwraps the little girl and pulls a first aid kit out from under the sink. He also removes the necessary clothing merely treating and bandaging her wounds. He's washes the blood off of her in the tub and dries her off with a towel. Then he goes and gets one of his t-shirts putting it on her and tucking her into his bed sitting in a near-by chair watching the rise and fall of her little body

Heero was asleep in the chair as the morning sun shone through the window, and a sound like the cooing of a dove woke him. When his eyes opened, the sight of a stretching and yawning little girl greeted him as she woke up. She opened stunningly bright orange eyes, her long fiery red hair tousled from sleep. She sits up slowly her small body stiff from injury she looks around the room her eyes finally coming to rest on Heero.

The sleepiness disappears from her eyes and they narrow slightly as she sezs in a dove soft yet somehow form voice not normally heard from one so young, "Who are you, and where am I?"

Heero blinks at her answering her second question rather than her first, "Your at the Winner Mansion."

"Your name," the girl asks again clearly annoyed.

"Heero Yuy," he responds "and yours?" she eyes him curiously for a few moments as if considering his question.

Satisfied with her interrogation she smiles brightly, "Kitty my name is Kitty."

Now I'm pairing up our five pilots with either, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina and Hoturao. Sadly I am leaving Serena with Darien ((evil man)) hence eliminating the Serena/Heero combo, but as for the others tell me what ya think. Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Little Carrot Top

_****This Is A Rewrite Also I Opened Polls On My Page For Who's Paired With Whom. Please Vote.****_

Title: A Solider and A Child

By: Amethyst Lynn Willow

Chapter 1: Lost Little Carrot Top

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I only own the plot of this story plus characters of my own creation. One of them happens to be a little girl named Kitty a.k.a Chibi Sailor Sun. ((Probably the bad guys to once my wee little brain thinks them up))

Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and to those who read but didn't review. This is the most review's I've ever gotten on one chapter. Heck it's the most reviews I've ever gotten period. As for why I'm pairing Serena with Darien well it's because I'm sick of the Darien/Serena combo, but if anyone would like to try and change my mind go ahead. Darien will only appear in this story through letters for he is away at College in America. Now as for who's paired with whom I'll hold a poll for that for the next few chapters before I make up my mind. And so far it goes as follows..

*Back in the alley way early morning*

A man cast in dark shadow kneels down inspecting the shards of broken glass. He moves some piece's aside and finds a piece of pale yellow fabric, the same fabric that came from Kitty's school uniform.

"So the little runt was here, but where did she go and when?"

While still examining the blood-splattered pavement, out of his pocket he pulls a tissue, test tube and tweezers. He drops the tissue in the blood letting it soak up and uncorks the test tube. Next he uses the tweezers to deposit the tissue back into the tube corking it

"Well at least I got what I wanted from her hopefully the rain didn't destroy the sample," he says as he pockets the test tube and fades away like the morning mist.

*Serena's Bedroom*

"AAAAAHHHHHH I'M LATE" Serena screams as she scrambles around her room getting ready for school.

While Serena attempts to brush her teeth and get dressed at the same time a black cat wiggle's her way out from under the bed covers strewn on the floor. Luna shakes her head at a struggling Serena who's soon running out the door.

Luna calls after her, "Serena don't forget to make sure Kitty gets to school today it's your turn." Luna sighs not sure Serena heard her but figured Kitty could handle things just fine by herself like she normally did.

*By The End Of The School Day*

Serena's shoulders slumped as she walked home from her high school a heavy book bag full of homework weighing her down.

"Hey Serena," a friendly voice called to her.

She turned her head to see her raven-haired friend named Rei who was sprinting to catch up with her and fell into step beside her. Serena perked up at the sight of her friend.

"Hey Rei how's it going," she asked the priestess beside her smiling brightly.

Rei looked beside Serena and her eyes widened, "Uh Serena aren't you forgetting someone."

Serena crinkled her nose in confusion, "Forgetting someone, like who?"

"Oh someone about this tall with red hair and orange eyes in kindergarten," Rei sighed looking fed up fearing the worst.

Serena's eyes went wide, "Oh my God Kitty I forgot to pick her up for school." Serena goes tearing off in the direction of Sunshine Elementary where Kitty attended school.

Four of our favorite pilots are all tied up with jump ropes to the staircase.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "You just had to suggest that we all play cops and robbers didn't you?"

A certain braided pilot turns and interesting shade of red as he tries his best to wiggle away from the Chinese man, "Well I didn't know it'd turn out like this."

"For your sake Maxwell you better hope the brat never unties us," quipped Wufei as Duo gulped nervously next to him.

Despite their situation Trowa actually looked amused with whole mess even though the stairway banister was digging into his back.

Quatre groaned, "I had no clue one five year old could have so much energy and be so hard to catch." Kitty jumped up and down clapping wildly and giggling still wearing Heero's shirt, which went to her feet.

Giggling she chirps out, "I win, I win, I caught the bad guys, I caught the bad guys."

Still laughing she doesn't notice until it's too late when Heero comes up behind her picking her up off the ground not even glancing at the tied up pilots.

Kitty squeals at the sudden change than smiles seeing that it's Heero, "Oh it's just you silly."

She pulls lightly on some of his hair. Heero raises an eyebrow at her then whispers something in her ear and she pouts as he sets her on the ground but goes and unties the other pilots. Before anyone can say anything she's walking off with Heero chattering on and on about the game of cops and robbers she had been playing with the others.

*Sunshine Elementary*

Serena was talking rapidly with Kitty's teacher. Then she walks sullenly back over to Rei and the rest of the scouts who Rei had contacted through her communicator.

"Well what's the verdict," asked an impatient Mina and Lita.

Serena sighed, "Apparently Kitty never made it to class today they don't know where she is."

"And neither do we," added a soft-spoken worried Ami. For once no one yelled at Serena for being irresponsible, they were far too concerned about little Kitty to do that.

"Well first things first." Serena said, "We split up and search all of Tokyo for her."

The others nodded in agreement. The two cats searched together with Mina, So Ami and Lita went off together leaving Rei and Serena to search as well together.

As a parting thought she calls out to everyone, "We'll all meet back at the park later tonight and keep your communication lines open."

*Later That Night*

The scouts and cats all met together back at the park with a crying Mina and Artemis was carrying something in his mouth.

Ami is instantly at Mina's side, "What's wrong Mina?" she asks, "What did you find?" The blue haired girl helps her to sit on a park bench.

Mine tries to speak, "We..f...we…found." Mina cries harder choking on her words.

Artemis steps forward dropping what he had in his mouth onto the park bench looking around at all the girls and sighs as Ami tries to comfort Mina.

"We found a piece of Kitty's school uniform in an alley way surrounded by glass and blood," All the scouts gasp and stare down at the piece of blood stained cloth.

To Be Continued…

Well how's this chapter? I need more pairing votes please.


End file.
